Letting her go
by glamqueen5
Summary: He loved her, but she has a boyfriend. When he leaves, she realises she loves him. 5 years later he is back, but with a fiancee. Who will Troy choose? Troypay.
1. Trailer

**Bold/narrator**

_Italics/actions_

**They were best friends...**

"_TICKLE FIGHT!"_

"_LET GO OF ME TROY!"_

"_Say it."_

"_Fine. Troy Bolton is the hottest, most amazing and sweetest guy in the whole world. Happy now?"_

**He really loved her...**

"_The sunset is beautiful." Sharpay says in awe, smiling._

"_Yeah it is" Troy replies while staring at Sharpay_

**But she has a boyfriend...**

"_JAKE!" she screams and leaps into his arms._

"_I love you" Sharpay says affectionately_

"_I love you too babe." Jake replies_

**He leaves, heartbroken...**

_Troy covers his face with his hands as tears pour out of his eyes._

"_I have to let her go, she's happy with him" he whispers._

"_She doesn't need me anymore, and I can't watch her love someone else" Troy says as he packs his bags. _

**...and Sharpay misses him...**

"_Why did he leave me? Doesn't he know I need him?"_

**...and realises how much she loves him.**

""_Why am I missing him so much? Why can't I forget him; his piercing, dreamy blue eyes, his shaggy brown hair, his –" _

"_Shar, you love him." Gabriella says._

**But what happens when he comes back...**

_"He's back"_

_"What?"_

"_Troy's back Sharpay."_

_"What the hell are you talking about Gabby?"_

_"Talk to him. Tell him how you feel." _

**With a fiancée...**

"_Troy?"_

"_I've missed you Shar" he says while embracing her._

"_I need to talk to you about something important-"_

"_Wait. This is my fiancée, Laura"_

**Choices will be made...**

"_Choose now Troy. It's me or her. You can't keep rising my hopes up for no reason. I need to know how you really feel."_

**Hearts will be broken...**

"_I'm sorry Shar."_

"_How could you do this to me Troy?"_

**And people will understand the true meaning of LOVE...**

_"__I love you Troy"_

"_I love you too Shar" _

**Zac Efron**

_Troy examines his wedding ring. "Am I making the right choice?"_

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Sharpay stares at a photo of her and Troy. "I miss you."_

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Gabriella looks at Sharpay sadly. "Sharpay, I'm your best friend, I know you well. You love him. Admit it."_

**Corbin Bleu**

_Chad looks at Troy like he is crazy. "Why are you with Laura? You still love __**her**__."_

**Miley Cyrus**

"_I'm Laura and I always get what I want, so stay away from him bitch."_

**And Lucas Grabeel**

"_You're __**my**__ girlfriend Sharpay, you have to forget about __**him. **__He left you__**."**_

**In letting her go**

_**If you love something**_**, **_**let it go**_**. **If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical, though i wish i owned zac efron :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

If you **love** something, let it _go_.

If it comes back to _you_, it's yours forever.

If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be.

* * *

"Troy!" screamed Sharpay on the phone while she was struggling to do her math homework.

"Hey Shar." Troy replied while throwing a basketball into the air and catching it with one hand as his other hand was holding the phone.

"Have you done the math homework?"

"Yeah I have, why?" Troy replied while looking into his bag to try and find his math homework, knowing she'll ask him for help.

"AH! I can't do any of it. I mean x+y, blah, blah. I mean seriously, who even invented an x or a y huh? They could've called it a Sharpay, stupid math and x and –"

"Sharpay, calm down, do you want some help?" Troy replied cutting off her little rant.

"Well...yeah. You know what Troy, I'm coming over to your house, okay? Cos I know i'm gonna be able to do any of these questions alone." Sharpay said desperately.

"Okay Shar. Come over and we'll do them together."

Troy cleaned up his room, and chuckled to himself, remembering Sharpay's panic attack.

The doorbell rang, and Troy went downstairs, while holding is basketball in his hands. He opened the door and pulled Sharpay into a big hug.

"I need air. Can't breathe." Said Sharpay whilst giggling like mad and jumped on Troy's back.

"Ow Shar. Get off me. You're too heavy." whined Troy.

"Oh...you did not just say that. You are really dead today Troy. Just wait." Sharpay said while glaring at Troy's back. "But after you carry me to room." She said, a lot more sweetly.

"Oh god. I really have to face Sharpay's wrath today." Troy muttered to himself while carrying Sharpay up to his room. She hopped off his back, and then immediately starting chasing him around his room holding a stick in her hands. Eventually Troy got a good hold of her and pinned her down the floor, while laying on top of her.

"Haha now i'm in control" Troy said while a smile of victory was on his face. He then moved one of his hands from her wrist and started tickling her. She laughed, and Troy took this opportunity to move his other hand from her wrist and use that hand to tickle her too. She laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh no, Trooooy!" she giggled, out of breath, "Stop it, Troy! Stop it, I can't- I can't breathe.. Please! TROY! sto-op it!"

"You know what to do!" Troy said, singing, "Say the words!"

"I will NOT!" Sharpay said, breaking into another laughing fit, as Troy's fingers moved to an especially ticklish spot on her stomach, "I'll never-" breath, "…say it!"

"SAY IT!" Troy yelled, laughing down at her, enjoying the power he had.

"FINE, I'LL SAY IT. Troy Bolton is the hottest, most amazing and sweetest guy in the whole world."

Troy stopped tickling her, and lay beside her, laughing like crazy. Sharpay slapped his arm, in revenge for him giving her so much torture and snuggled up next to him. Troy put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer. They just sat there, in silence, enjoying each others company, before Sharpay and Troy argued about which movie to watch.

"I want to watch _Titanic_, do you understand that?"

"I don't wanna watch a chick flick okay Shar" Troy said while showing her _Saw. _Why can't you watch a chick flick later huh, with gabby, who is also your best friend?"

"Please Troy! I think i should decide, because i came here to do my math homework and you didn't even help me with it, so now tomorrow i'm gonna get a detention because you didn't help me." Sharpay moaned, while putting her DVD in the DVD player and pressing play.

"Shar, we are watching _SAW_! Troy said as he pushed Sharpay out the way, trying to reach for his DVD, but instead falling on top of her. Sharpay started giggling, just thinking about how they had been arguing for ages about a movie. Soon Troy joined in, and they were both laughing. Troy suddenly stopped laughing as he realised the awkward position they were both in. His fingers were intertwined with Sharpay's and he was on top of her. He couldn't help but think how great her skin felt underneath his and how beautiful she looked, even though she was only in her pyjamas. Sharpay stopped laughing too, and their eyes locked. Brown met Blue. Troy leaned in slowly, and Sharpay slowly leaned in towards him too. They then heard a vibrating from Sharpay's pocket and sprung apart from each other.

"Hey Gabby. Yeah, I'm at Troy's. Tomorrow sounds good to me. See you then!"

"It was Gabby's call. Anyway Troy I have to go, sorry. I'm supposed to be home by 11." Sharpay said and kissed Troy's cheek and left the house.

Troy stared at the wall, and had his hand on his cheek. There was a tingly feeling where she kissed him. He didn't know why. She had kissed him on the cheek before, plenty of times, then why was he feeling so weird this time? He convinced himself that it was only because he was beginning to get more mature and older, and he didn't have a girlfriend, so he would feel that way if any girl kissed him on the cheek. He was really wondering what was going on with him. He was feeling different. He never realised how truly beautiful Sharpay was until today. Everyone had always mistaken them to be a couple since they were very young, but they had thought nothing of it, and had continued being best friends and dating other people.

"UGHH!" Troy screamed. He hated this. Why did this have to happen right now? Why, oh why, did she have to be so beautiful, so sweet and sensitive and just so...amazing. "I don't love her." He kept muttering to himself, thinking that if he said it enough times it would come true.

* * *

**Please review, and tell me if you like it or not :) The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

If you **love** something, let it _go_.

If it comes back to _you_, it's yours forever.

If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be.

* * *

"This is so peaceful out here, isn't it Troy" Sharpay said, smiling. "And its so beautiful." She said in awe while looking at the sunset.

"Yes. It is." Troy replied while looking at Sharpay. She looked so beautiful. Her face looked perfect, even though she didn't have any make up on. She looked so calm, so at ease. He then realised that he felt something for her. She was more than a best friend to him. She was something more. He could tell just by the way she made him feel. He could be having the worst day and just her presence would somehow make it all better, her smile would light up his day.

"Do I have something on my face?" Sharpay said, breaking Troy out of his thoughts.

"No. You look perfect, just the way you are." Troy said to her while smiling.

"Aww, thank you Troy. We should really do this more often." She said to Troy.

"Yeah, we should, just you and me. With no one to-" he couldn't finish what he was saying because Sharpay's phone rang. "I'm sorry Troy, it's Jake."

Jake. Once again Jake had ruined their evening together, Troy thought.

* * *

"Yeah Gabs, i understand." Sharpay mumbled into her phone.

"Sharpay! Get off the phone." A frustrated Troy said, while taking her phone and saying in a high, girly voice "Oh i'm so sorry gabby, but I have to go now because my amazing best friend Troy is waiting for me. Bye." And then he slammed the phone shut.

"Why did you do that Troy?" Sharpay said in a serious tone with a small smiling curving around he sides of her face.

"Because you always talk to Gabby, and you never ever have enough time for me." Troy said while pouting.

"Aww, poor baby, i promise i'll spend more time with you, okay Troy boy." Sharpay said, while smiling at him.

"Okay, but..." he stopped talking as he saw Sharpay wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Instead her attention was now focused on a tall guy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, who was currently walking through the school entrance. It was Jake. Her boyfriend. Why did it hurt him so much that Sharpay had a boyfriend. That he wasn't the only guy in her life? None of this mattered though, when Sharpay just left him there, all alone, and ran up to her boyfriend and leaped into his arms. He scoffed. He didn't know why, but he hated that guy. Everytime he saw Sharpay in Jake's arms, he felt something inside of him, something that wanted to run up to them and pull her out of Jake's arms. "Why am i feeling like this?" he said out loud.

"It's jealousy." Chad said while walking to him and sitting down next to Troy on the bench.

"No it's not Chad." Troy said, but he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Chad, or himself that he wasn't jealous of Sharpay and Jake. "I have no feelings for Sharpay."

"I never said you had feelings for Sharpay." Chad said, and both he and Troy realised that Troy had just unknowingly spilled out what was bothering him for so long. Troy had feelings for Sharpay. But she had a boyfriend.

"Troy, I know you love her. Just tell her before its too late." Chad told Troy. "It's already too late Chad." Troy said, heartbroken. "She has someone else. She loves Jake. Not me." "Just don't give up on her Troy. You've been best friends since you were both in diapers. _You_ know her more than anyone else knows her, heck, you know her more than she knows herself. She's spent the most time with _you_ Troy. You never know if she has feelings for you." Chad told his best friend, trying to help him. Chad knew how Troy was feeling and was just trying to make him feel better. Though Troy might put on a brave face in front of everyone else, Chad knew how broken Troy was inside, and how everytime Troy saw Shar and Jake together, he could see the pain in Troy's eyes.

"If she did have feelings for me, then she would've told me. She wouldn't be going out with someone else. But anyway thanks for trying to cheer me up Chad. I'm just gonna have to accept that i'm only her best friend. Nothing more. Atleast i get to spend time with her. I'm just gonna make the most of the time i have with her, and try to not think of her as anything but my best friend." Troy said while he and Chad walked upto Sharpay and Jake.

"Hmm, I love you, so much!" Sharpay said to Jake while trailing kissed all over his face. "I love you too babe. " Jake replied. Sharpay hugged Jake tight and buried her head in his shoulder. They stayed in that position until Chad "coughed."

Sharpay and Jake then pulled away from the hug and noticed them. "Hey man, how are you?" Jake asked Troy who was leaning against the door.

"Um, i'm fine." Troy said while managing a small smile, his eyes watching Sharpay who was , softly stroking Jakes's cheeks.

"Cool…" Jake nodded, placing his arms tightly on Sharpay's waist, "Anyway Shar, do you wanna go out on a date on Wednesday?

"Um sur-" Sharpay started to say, but then stopped halfway, realising that she had a sleepover at Troy's house on Wednesday. "What's wrong honey?" "Well, i'm really sorry, but i'm going over to Troy's house." Troy smiled brightly, thankful that Sharpay had chosen him over Jake.

"Stop acting so happy that she said no to him. It's really obvious." Chad whispered to Troy."Okay. Sorry. I'm just happy." Troy replied.

Jake's face clouded with disappointment and jealousy. Sharpay didn't want to see Jake look upset, so she said, "Oh, you look so upset. I guess i can come with you on Wednesday. I'm sure Troy wouldn't mind. You wouldn't mind would you Troy?"

"No of course not." Troy said while putting on a fake smile.

Sharpay leaves Troy for Jake. Again. These were Troy's thoughts as Sharpay and Jake walked to class, giggling.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
